Moony Released
by Remus over Sirius
Summary: RemusSirius. It's Remus' 'Time of month' and Moony has picked Sirius for his prey! Will our favorite cannine just give in? Of course he will! ONESHOT!Don't read it if you don't like it.


A/N: This is my first fic! I'm so excited! Please be kind in your reviews please! This is a Remus/Sirius fic and not for the weak hearted!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Moony Released

Remus sighed in defeat. It was coming to the point where he only had a night left to be "himself". He did not even know who- what that was anymore. He wanted to tell his comrades, if they did not already know but he also wanted to warn them. As the years went by, as his hormones grew, the wolf grew more fierce and hard to control. Even when he was still considered "Remus" the wolf would threaten to come out. It was so difficult for him to control the beast mainly because he did not know how to… No, that was not it at all. He could not control Moony because Moony played on the feelings deep inside of him that he did not want to let out. Feelings of lust for his friends, one in particular.

James Potter and Sirius Black opened the door to the dormitory, coming back from detention, with loud voices. They laughed and smiled as if they had not been in the dungeons for three hours. Remus smiled at them and welcomed them back. His eyes willingly found them staring at the gape in Sirius' oxford. His chest was very attractive from his view and looked very tempting to touch. Remus caught himself staring and fought to keep his eyes on Sirius' face. To his luck, Sirius walked over to his bed and threw himself on it sighing.

"Ah man! That was a lot of work!" Sirius complained angrily.

"Obviously not if you two came back in such good humor," Remus quipped fondly. "And I would like my bed back, Pads."

Sirius grinned and Remus fought the urge to devour those lips. Sirius' long hair pooled around him, looking incredibly silky and soft. Remus absentmindedly began to stroke the long tresses. Sirius looked slightly surprised and before he could say anything, Remus pulled his hand back, embarrassment burning inside of him.

"Oy, Remus, is it your 'time-of-month' yet?" James asked coolly.

Remus nodded and closed his eyes. With Sirius so close to him, he felt his control slipping little by little. He did not want to engage him in anything, but at the same time he wanted to push him on his stomach and claim him.

And the part that scared him was that it was _him_ talking. Not Moony.

"And er… do you know who you're going to…er…claim?" Sirius asked awkwardly. Remus chuckled and ran his fingers through his shoulder length, golden brown hair. Of course he knew who Moony wanted to claim. It was the same person he had been wanting to have since he turned fourteen.

"Truthfully, I do not want to tell you," Remus replied. "Not that it matters because Moony's going to have you anyway."

"That's not fun Remus," James chided. "You can at least prepare us."

Remus laughed and shoved Sirius off his bed. Sirius muttered something in protest but Remus spoke.

"Well, I am going to say that this time around, you will not be escaping," Remus replied. "So prepare yourselves anyway you can."

Sirius scowled.

"How about a protective shield around my arse? That might work," Sirius muttered bitterly.

"Protective spells and charms like that don't work," Remus replied simply. "But I must admit Pads, I find your arse to be rather tempting."

"Sod off, Moony," Sirius said. His cheeks were tainted with blush.

James laughed so hard he fell off his bed.

"Don't laugh Prongs, yours is pretty tight as well," Remus said before closing the curtains around his bed. James was spluttering with a face redder than Sirius'.

"Don't say such things! Innocents are around!" James cried. It was now Sirius' time to laugh.

"Oh yes, especially the one who's a rock," he grinned pointing at Peter who was dead asleep. James growled angrily and shut his curtains tightly.

* * *

James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew waited eagerly for the fourth member of the party to show up for breakfast. He was usually very punctual and organized but this morning he seemed to lack all of his "Remus" qualities. As he walked down the stairs, James and Sirius felt the familiar feeling of dread run down their spines.

Remus' usually well kept and groomed self looked completely out-of-order. His hair was messy and long strands were sticking out at odd angles, his shirt was not tucked into his pants- not to mention gaping open, his robes were close to falling off his shoulders and he had a very strange, almost scary look on his face. It looked almost…wolfish. James and Sirius shared a glance. It was Remus' 'time of month' and nothing was scarier than that.

No, James and Sirius both new something even scarier and prayed that the werewolf would find the other more interesting than himself.

Remus made his way down the stairs and scrutinized his companions; his eyes roaming over their adult-at-eighteen bodies. His eyes lingered over James' body for a moment before taking in Sirius' form. A grin spread across his face and Sirius shivered. Remus took a step forward. James was silently saying his prayers while Sirius was cursing him for everything he lacked.

"Good-morning boys," Remus said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. His eyes did not leave Sirius. Sirius did not want to keep looking, but his eyes were glued to Remus' golden orbs. Without realizing it, Sirius felt his fingers twitch with the urge to grab the werewolf and make the boy shag him senseless. How sweet would his body feel as Remus' fingers caressed every part of him? Sirius swallowed and noticed Remus' eyes flicker to his neck. Sirius found the tongue now sweeping across Remus' pink lips to be absolutely tantalizing. The long wet muscle sweeping over his nipples, hardening them for those smooth teeth to clench onto. Oh Merlin, Sirius was already falling into his best mate's trap.

"Hey Remus!" Peter said smiling, oblivious to everything. Remus turned his head slightly and grinned. His long canines looked especially long and pointy this time around.

"Peter," Remus said lifting his hand and stroking Peter's cheek with his thumb. "Such a small cute boy…"

Peter looked like he was about to faint and Remus removed his hand from the smaller boy's cheek. James nudged Sirius in the side. Sirius grudgingly took a step forward and Remus' head snapped in his direction. His eyes were bright and shining down on his prey. Sirius stilled his shaking hand and smiled.

"You're gonna make Wormy piss himself," Sirius said grinning. He took Remus by the front and attempted to fix his robes. Remus stood still, smiling predatorily.

"Let's go to breakfast. I'm famished!" James said quickly, avoiding Remus' eyes. "Come one Wormy."

Peter seemed to break out of his trance and followed James out of the dormitory. Sirius heard James mutter "Good-luck, Pads," before the portrait hole closed. Sirius gulped and immediately took a step back, realizing no one was in the Common Room. Remus was watching him coolly before another shiver-wrenching smile came onto his face. He took a step forward and Sirius jumped back, failing at trying to act normal.

"Look mate, I know it's that 'time-of-the-month' and everything but−"

"Oh look at you. Silly boy's backed himself into a wall," Remus said with a wide grin on his face. "Mm, how convenient…"

Sirius felt his backside hit the stone wall and his eyes widened. He did not have time to think about anything else because Remus placed his hands on either side of Sirius' head, slid his knee in between his legs and kissed his neck softly. Sirius closed his eyes, trying not to want it but the soft lips made his mind waver. Remus pressed his body closer giving Sirius even less of a chance to think. His teeth nipped at his flesh, his tongue sent him reeling and his fingers- _Merlin_- those fingers were rubbing his body the right way. Somehow a finger made it inside his oxford and was rubbing his nipple until it peaked. Sirius bit his lip to avoid giving Remus the satisfaction of his immediate submission but the moan was still in the back of his throat, begging to be released. Remus noticed and dug his finger into Sirius' nipple. The overly sensitive flesh made Sirius let out a groan but he cut it short, not allowing Remus the full satisfaction.

"Oh how sweet you are," Remus whispered into Sirius' neck. His tongue flicked over the exposed flesh of his collar bones. "But you can't resist for long, love."

Remus' hands traveled into Sirius' long hair and he tugged. At the same time, he gently rocked his hips and his hard-on rubbed into Sirius' deliciously. Sirius' hands flew up and grabbed Remus' robes. The soft whispers of Remus' member against his was driving him mad! Remus' barely moving body was teasing Sirius to within an inch of his sanity. Sirius' body begged for more, the sweet friction Remus was giving him was not enough! Sirius rocked his hips back, needing to feel more. Remus chuckled and pressed his prey flat against the wall so that he could not move. Sirius was panting. Damn tease was not enough!

Sirius moved his leg to that Remus' body had complete access to him. He moved his hand to loop his fingers though the belt holes on Remus' waist. He crashed the werewolf's member into his and sighed at the friction. Remus yanked Sirius' hair and his head flew back. Then he thrust into his prey harder than before. Sirius' back arched but he could not move anymore. Remus ripped open Sirius' shirt and raped his nipples until they were slick with his saliva. His hips did not stop assaulting Sirius' very hard member.

Unable to take it anymore, Sirius' fingers clutched Remus' hair and pulled him to his lips. But Remus roughly pushed Sirius' head to the side to bite his long neck. Sirius gasped at the pain. His tongue soothed the hurt before traveling upward to Sirius' ear.

"You've managed for now but it won't stay that way, I can assure you," Remus' voice was low and husky. Sirius trembled and bit his lip. He still wanted to moan, he still wanted to feel Remus' body against his; hot and trembling and he wanted to taste Remus' body, his essence. Remus rubbed Sirius' nipples again with his long slender fingers. Sirius opened his mouth to moan, but something in him did not want to let it out.

"I must admit Sirius. You're more arousing when you fight me," Remus purred sweetly. "Please, do it more often."

Sirius, panting, could barely keep his mind on speaking. Remus' fingers were very good right now.

"Why the hell would I risk you getting more aroused?" Sirius panted. Remus stopped rocking his hips and his fingers slid down the expanse of Sirius' waist. His nails slid along Sirius' abdomen to his pelvis bone. One hand slipped behind him, grabbing Sirius' buttocks. One of Remus' fingers rubbed the spot where his hole was. The languid movements sent Sirius reeling. The pleasure was more than he could handle. Sirius nearly forgot about the free hand that suddenly squeezed his hardened member. Sirius' eyes flew open and waves of pleasure crashed over him. He trembled in need when Remus did it again.

"Fight me," Remus whispered into Sirius' ear. "Fight me."

"I-I can't!" Sirius cried and a long, throaty moan finally erupted from his mouth. Remus chuckled when Sirius pulled him closer and caught his lips in a kiss. His mouth was submissive and needy- just the kind of thing Remus liked. Sirius could feel it. Everything Remus did sent him begging for more. His lips, legs, hips, arms, fingers-everything belong to Remus, the wolf inside of him and the boy fighting against it. Sirius dug his fingers into Remus' scalp, feeling his body react violent to Remus' sweet teasing.

His tongue slid across his chest and played games with his taunt nipple, his teeth nipped and bruised his skin, his fingers rubbed against every part of him through his clothing, only not getting close enough. Sirius wanted Remus to just take his clothes off and finally end his misery. These games on Sirius flesh were not helping him in the least. He wanted to be released from it all! His body was hot and wet and he was so hard it was impossible for him to do anything other than concentrate on his lust for release. His robes were on the ground and his shirt was hanging loosely on his shoulders. But Remus would not release his member from his restraints. He let his finger toy with the hot and throbbing flesh, stroking the head and enticing Sirius to moan over and over again.

"R-Remus!" Sirius whimpered unable to take any more. "Finish me off please!"

Remus suddenly stopped all movement and looked into Sirius' eyes.

"Mm, what'd you call me?" Remus asked.

Sirius blanched. He'd forgotten one very important fact about Remus' 'time-of-the-month'. It wasn't Remus doing any of it. It was Moony, all Moony. Every kiss, touch, grind, thrust- all of it was Moony, the werewolf trapped inside Remus' body. The boy would never admit to wanting to feel Sirius against him no matter how many opportunities he had. He would never admit to enjoying making Sirius beg for more. Remus, Remus Lupin would never admit that he liked dominating Sirius because he did not want to feel like the wolf. He did not want to be taken over and consumed by his lust. Sirius wanted to have Remus talk to him like his wolf did. He wanted to feel Remus against him. He wanted to beg Remus like the wolf made him beg for everything it had.

"Moony," Sirius whispered. His body was craving the loss of contact- the pleasure. He wanted more but Remus had other things planned for him.

"We'll finish this later," Remus said smiling. He kissed Sirius' lips roughly, making the boy whimper helplessly.

"Why not now?" Sirius asked breathlessly. He was trying to keep Remus' lips on his by kissing him as he pulled away.

"…I'm famished," Remus replied. "I want meat."

Not minding being eaten crossed Sirius mind but he decided not to say it out loud.

* * *

Remus woke up panting. His fingers were slick and sticky. His body was alive and trembling in delight. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. Although he already came once, his member was erect and throbbing for more contact than his fingers. Remus' eyes lit up at the opportunity. He slowly got out his bed, quiet as a cat, and walked to the opposite side of the room. Remus opened the curtains to his prey's bed. The boy was sleeping with no shirt on and his pants were hanging precariously on his hips. His beautiful pelvis bone was carved out for Remus to examine. And to Remus' delight, a bump in Sirius' pants brought his undivided attention toward him. His fingers itched to touch Sirius' body- to rub the poor boy raw.

Slowly, Remus climbed onto the bed and crawled his way up Sirius body. Careful not to touch him, Remus straddled Sirius' waist. He looked down at Sirius' body with hungry eyes. Slowly he reached down to touched the flesh his fingers so desired. He caressed the boy's sides with tender care and smirked when he trembled. Remus watched his fingers glide over his prey's body and a shiver ran through him. He lowered himself to Sirius' body and began riding his restrained hardened flesh.

Sirius gasped, arched his back and let out a mewl of pleasure. Remus rode him harder and leaned over to suck on one of his nipples. After a second, Remus sat back up, and groaned from the friction at his orifice. He grinned and leaned forward again. This time his bare chest was flush against Sirius and his hardened member was right below Sirius'. Remus rocked forward giving Sirius no space between them. Sirius's eyes flew open and his hips bucked. Remus held onto him and lowered his head to claim Sirius' lips.

"Hello Padfoot," Remus whispered in between kisses.

"No talking," Sirius begged. "Just take me, please. All of me!"

Remus grinned and kissed Sirius before flipping him on his stomach. Sirius' body trembled in anticipation. Remus removed all of their clothing while keeping Sirius occupied. Finally his naked body was revealed and Remus did not waste any time in claiming it. Remus placed one finger inside of Sirius' hot opening groaning at the feel of it. Sirius, still between sleep and awake cried out at the pleasure. His back arched again when Remus found a sweet spot. Remus, wanting to feel every bit of Sirius possible, pulled him back so that he was flush against his chest and stuck another finger inside of him. Then another one, until the only thing Sirius felt was the movement of Remus against him.

But it was not enough.

"More! _Moony_!" Sirius cried desperately. Foreplay over, Remus wasted no more time. He placed a hand on Sirius' waist to keep him steady, then he thrust himself inside Sirius and moaned at the tightness. He had no intention of being gentle but regretted it as soon as he saw his prey's reaction. Sirius felt tears in his eyes but Remus gently wiped them away.

"My love, it won't hurt for long," Remus whispered. He rubbed soothing (and pleasing) circles around Sirius' nipple. Sirius nodded and bit his lip. It was not because it hurt, it was because it felt so good that Sirius was tearing. The sweet intoxication of pain with pleasure was made for him. Damn, how he wanted to repay Moony! One day he would, by taking Remus in a way even _he_ would be able to love.

"Don't stop Moony," Sirius whimpered.

Remus grinned and thrust himself deeper. There would be no more stopping now, not until Sirius came into his fingers over and over again.

* * *

"You look right satisfied mate," James said snickering. Sirius growled angrily and would have jumped James if he would walk straight.

"You'd better watch it Prongs or that pretty little arse of yours will be Moony's next target," Sirius threatened. "Damn it! I'm gonna kill him when he leaves the Hospital Wing!"

"Who's that helping if he just got out?" James asked with a grin to his lips.

Sirius gave him a poor look. James was just smug because he was not the one to be shagged so hard it hurt to stand-everyday for a week. Not that Sirius was complaining. Remus' body was something only few people got to see and having seen, touched and tasted it he was quite satisfied.

Not mentioning that Moony had an awful habit of biting Sirius wherever he was most sensitive and giving him more than he could handle. Or that he made pain more pleasurable than Sirius thought it could be. Of course he was not mentioning that at all.

"You just wait and see my dear friend. Sooner or later, you'll be in front of Moony too," Sirius said laughing. "And you'll be begging for more."

James made a face and continued to walk down the hall.

"Then I'll just keep hoping you catch his attention every month."

(LINE)

A/N: How'd you like that? I know most of you won't but try and review. I want to know what you think. And I know Sirius is a little ooc, but I like him uke-y.


End file.
